


Coming Up Christopher

by HMSquared



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it’s not Carter he wants, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, Episode: 06e16 Pride and Prejudice, Feelings, Hallucinations, M/M, Sebastian tries to kiss Carter for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Sebastian hasn’t been happy since Carter showed up. Then LaSalle is impersonated and he snaps. 6.16
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sebastian Lund
Kudos: 4





	Coming Up Christopher

**Author's Note:**

> I’m liking Carter a little more than I expected. He has a massive ego, but his heart seems to be in the right place.
> 
> No one will ever replace LaSalle, but I’m glad they didn’t just create another Southern hero. I feel like Gregorio and Brody were similar in the beginning, and that thankfully didn’t happen here.

Everyone else was gone for the night. Carter had never seen the morgue halls empty. Almost every room was dark.

The team was drinking in honor of LaSalle tonight. But Sebastian had gone missing. To be honest, it wasn’t surprising.

No one had been happy about the impersonation. But Sebastian… he was a whole different animal: blunt, defensive. Reminded Carter of himself, actually.

“Sebastian?” He rounded the corner. A light was on just down the hall. Carter followed it.

Sebastian was in his lab, bottle of whiskey in hand. The doors were nearly off their hinges. From what Carter could tell, he was drunk as a skunk.

“Whatcha doing here, Sebastian?” In the interest of avoiding a fight, he tried to be nice. “Everyone else is at the bar.”

“They can’t know.” Sebastian slowly turned around. His eyes were bloodshot. Carter flashed his trademark smile.

“Can’t know what?”

“That I love you, LaSalle.” He blanched. Sebastian lumbered closer. The bottle fell from his hands and crashed to the floor. It shattered instantly.

He clawed at Carter’s face, trying to lean in for a kiss. After a moment of fumbling, Sebastian’s wrists were grabbed.

“Sebastian!” He stumbled, nearly falling into Carter’s arms. “It’s me! It’s Carter!” The tech blinked.

“...Carter?” God, was he slurring. “What… what’s going on? Where’s LaSalle?” Carter’s face fell.

“He’s dead, Sebastian… Remember?” Sebastian looked around in a haze. Color rushed into his cheeks, and his knees suddenly buckled.

Carter dragged him into a nearby chair, somehow avoiding the broken glass. Sebastian’s eyes were trained on the floor.

“Sebastian… what happened?” A small shake of the head.

“I guess… I must’ve drank too much, and I thought you were LaSalle.”

“That why you tried to kiss me?” Sebastian’s head jackknifed up. His eyes were wide as saucers, cheeks a light shade of cotton candy pink.

“Carter, I am so sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Carter sat down across from him. “I might not swing that way, but I won’t threaten to knock your teeth out.” Sebastian nodded. Nose wrinkling, he sniffled.

“I never got to tell him. I knew the man for six years… and I never got to tell him I loved him.” The room fell silent as Sebastian tried to gather his thoughts. Carter did nothing but listen. “He was so sweet. Always cracking jokes, but never mean ones, you know? And he made some mistakes, but…” He trailed off into hitched sobbing.

“I didn’t know him like you did.” Carter swallowed. “But from what I have heard… he sounded like a wonderful guy.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian wiped away a tear; his nose was beginning to run. “And I missed my chance.”

“He knows.” Carter reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Wherever LaSalle is, he knows.”

They wandered out to the car, and Carter drove him home. Sebastian slept like a rock.


End file.
